Radioactive
Radioactive are a Grammy-nominated southern rock/country band from Tennessee. Their debut single, "When the Time Comes," has reached the Top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100. Their debut album, Nothing But Dust, and was released May 3, 2011. History Beginnings and Nothing But Dust (2010—2012) Main Article: Nothing But Dust In 2010, singer Kevin Stockley met with guitarist James Probes and drummer Robert Ford to jam in his garage. They soon found that they were compatible as musicians and decided to create their own music. Stockley later recruited Smith Stevenson and Charlie Oake to be the bassist and multi-instrumentalist, respectively. After playing many gigs and releasing webisodes on the internet, they caught the attention of a Quartzite Records employee. Later that year, they were signed to the label. "When the Time Comes" was released as the lead single from their debut effort, Nothing But Dust, on March 1, 2011. While that was serviced to rock formats, another single was released to country radio March 15, 2011, titled "Free Soul," which reached number fifteen on the Country Songs chart and number eighty-one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Nothing But Dust was recorded in Nashville, Tennessee in the duration of three months. The album was produced by DJ-O, as is every album on the Quartzite Records label. The album includes fusions of southern hard rock, alternative, and country sounds. The album was released May 3, 2011, and reached number one on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart, selling 156,000 copies in it's first week. It later reached the summit of that chart again on the chart date of November 26, 2011. "When the Time Comes" reached number one on the Alternative Songs and the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks charts. It also later become a pop hit, reaching number seven on the Pop Songs chart and number six on the Billboard Hot 100. On April 22, 2011, Radioactive performed at the charity event Sing For a Cure, where they performed a mash-up of "When the Time Comes" and "Free Soul." On May 17, "Long Way to Go" was released as the second rock single, third overall, and reached number one on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks and number two on the Alternative Songs chart. A pop mix was made of the song, and was later released as a pop single. It then proceeded to reach number twenty-four on the Pop Songs chart on number twenty on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming their third Top twenty hit at the time. "Countrified" was released to country radio July 26, 2011, as the fourth overall single from the album. The remixed version, which features Jamie Aldeon and Erica Posey, became Radioactive's first number one on the Country Songs chart, and it became their second Top twenty hit on the Billboard Hot 100 at that time, reaching number twenty. "Once I Die" was released as the fifth and final single from the album, and was serviced to rock radio October 11, 2011, followed by country and pop radio January 3, 2011 and January 31, 2011, respectively. Radioactive were nominated for a numerous amount of awards at the 1st Annual Grammy Awards, including Best New Artist, Album of the Year (Nothing But Dust), Song of the Year ("When the Time Comes"), and Best Country Duo/Group Performance ("Countrified"). They have won four of those awards, Best Rock Album, Best Rock Song, Best New Artist, and Best Album of the Year. Radioactive performed at the Super Bowl Halftime show on February 5, 2012. Their setlist included "When the Time Comes", "Countrified", "Long Way to Go", "Free Soul" and "Once I Die". On the chart issued for February 25, 2012, the week following the Super Bowl performance, Nothing But Dust surged on the Billboard 200 chart, selling 284,000 copies in that week. That marked the album's biggest sales week. The band also performed at the Grammy Awards on February 12, 2012. After this week, album sales for Nothing But Dust rose to 511,000, making this the best sales week for the album. It also now holds the record for the best-selling album in the United States to date, a with a total of 3,801,000 copies sold to date. The previous record-holder was In the Zone by Anna Thomas, which has sold 3,605,000 to date. Above the Waves (2012—Present) Main Article: Above the Waves On December 30, 2011, it was announced that the band were starting to write new music for an upcoming sophomore album, tentatively titled Above the Waves. It was also announced that the new single is to be released in the Fall of 2012. The band to entered the studio to record the album in June, and are expected to finish in September. On July 13, 2012, "Hello, Hurricane" was announced as the lead single from Above the Waves. It will be released digitally on August 31, 2012. It was also announced at the same time that the album will be released in January of 2013. On July 24, 2012, it was anounced that Above the Waves will be released on January 8, 2012. Discography Main Article: Radioactive discography Albums Studio Albums *''Nothing But Dust'' (2011) *''Above the Waves'' (2013) Awards and Nominations Academy of Country Music Awards Grammy Awards |- | rowspan="7" | 2012 | rowspan="1" | Radioactive | rowspan="1" | Best New Artist | |- | rowspan="2" | Nothing But Dust | rowspan="1" | Album of the Year | |- | Best Rock album | |- | rowspan="2" | "When the Time Comes" | Song of the Year | |- | Best Rock Song | |- | rowspan="1" | "Long Way to Go" | Best Rock Performance | |- | rowspan="1" | "Countrified" (featuring Erica Posey & Jamie Aldeon) | Best Country Duo/Group Performance | |- | rowspan="2" | 2014 | rowspan="1" | Above the Waves | Best Rock Album | |- | rowspan="1" | "Live For Tonight" (featuring Belle Meade) | Best Country Duo/Group Performance | |} MTV Music Video Awards Category:Quartzite Records